Leonie
|fullname = Leonie Pinelli |jap_fullname = |alias =Blade Breaker II |jap_alias = |gender = Female |race = Human |birthday =August 21 |fod_birth =21st of the Verdant Rain Moon; Imperial Year 1160 |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen =Chapter 1: Three Houses |class = Commoner |voiceby =Ratana |jap_voiceby = Sakura Nogawa |nationality = Leicester Alliance |home = Sauin Village County of Gloucester |faction(s) = Golden Deer |occupation(s) = Student at the Officers Academy Hunter|age = 19/20 (Pre-Timeskip) 25/26 (Post-Timeskip)|relatives = Unnamed Father|residence = Garreg Mach Monastery|firstjoined = Chapter 1: Three Houses (If the Golden Deer are chosen)|firstfought = Chapter 7: Field of the Eagle and Lion (If the Golden Deer aren't chosen)}} Leonie is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Leonie is a student at the Officers Academy who's from the Leicester Alliance and is one of the Golden Deer. She is 19 at the start of the game. Profile Leonie is the daughter of a hunter, hailing from Sauin Village within the Leicester Alliance. She meets Jeralt in 1174 who takes her in as an apprentice during his short time there. Though short, he gifted her a special charm which she held on to ever since, inspiring her to become a mercenary like him one day. Academy phase Leonie borrowed money from her village to enroll in the Officers Academy in Imperial Year 1180 in order to become a mercenary and make money. She enrolls in the Golden Deer class. War phase During the five year period between the Academy and War phases, Leonie achieves her dream, becoming a successful mercenary. Depending if she joined Byleth's class or not changes her fate during the war. Crimson Flower If recruited by the Black Eagles, in Imperial Year 1181, after graduation Leonie becomes a mercenary under the exclusive employ of the Empire. She is deployed to the Garreg Mach garrison in Imperial Year 1184 and joins the Black Eagle Strike Force a year later. If she is not recruited but the Black Eagles route is chosen she appears in Chapter 13 arriving with reinforcements to combat the Imperial army where she can die in battle with Judith mourning her death, though it is entirely possible that she can survive by eliminating Judith before engaging her. If Byleth engages her, she will show anger that Byleth chose to ally with the Empire knowing that Kronya was connected to them. If the player kills Judith without killing the enemy students, Leonie will show concern for her death, "Judith No!" Azure Moon If she is not recruited in the Blue Lions route, she appears in Chapter 17 as part of the Alliance army. If she is killed, Claude will be surprised at her death and thinks it's a sign that he underestimated the enemy. It is possible that she can survive by eliminating Claude and Edelgard before her. Personality Deeply indebted to her home village, Leonie diligently trains every day to make them proud and lives modestly. Her goal is to eventually become a mercenary so she can return the favor to her village. When an incident during her childhood left her small village suffering from poachers, Jeralt and his band of mercenaries appeared to fight them off. His act of heroism inspired the young Leonie to dream of one day becoming a great mercenary as well. Due to this, Leonie seems to idealize Jeralt, often referencing him or espousing teachings from the time he spent in her village. She considers herself his "first and only apprentice," and takes great pride in the fact that Jeralt saw potential in her. Leonie also appears to be rather competitive when interacting with Byleth, and considers them a potential rival. This is due to the fact that they are Jeralt's child. Leonie appears to envy Byleth for being the child of her hero. Following the end of the war, she essentially copies Jeralt in almost everything, including drinking, though she becomes notorious for leaving unpaid bills, which she may need to repay in some of her endings. Leonie can be rather impulsive and blunt, and has a habit of speaking her mind even when it may not be appropriate. Her ability to speak to her emotions is something of a double-edged sword, as it means she is completely honest with her goals and feelings, but also doesn't hold back and may not be tactful. She is also very proud of her abilities as a warrior and does not hesitate to demonstrate her power as well as her cunning. Despite her brash and competitive personality, Leonie also appears to have a somewhat sentimental side as she reminiscences about what the support of her village means to her. She mentions having an affinity for painting as a young girl, but quickly had to abandon the hobby to take up more practical skills. Leonie is also sensitive about not being treated like other girls her age, treatment that is likely a result of her blunt, impulsive, and bold behaviour, and tomboyish appearance. In-Game Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |40% |20% |55% |60% |40% |40% |15% |40% |} Maximum Stats |78 |59 |38 |76 |84 |56 |57 |36 |57 |} Learnt Magic |D |Fire |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C |Bolganone |Physic |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | - |Restore |- |B+ | - | - |- |A | Ragnarok | - |- |A+ | - | - |} Recruitment Leonie requires Byleth to have 15 Strength and a Lance Proficiency C to be recruited out of the Golden Deer house. Overall Leonie is a jack-of-all-trades physical unit having solid Speed and Dexterity and slightly above average Strength, Defense, HP and Luck. She is extremely vulnerable to mages due to a low Resistance growth and is ill-suited for Mage oriented classes due to a low Magic growth. Leonie is a solid physical combat unit overall and benefits from fighting close to male allies as her personal skill Rivalry boosts her damage by 2 and reduces damage taken by 2 when adjacent to a male ally. Her main drawbacks compared to Sylvain and Ferdinand are her lower HP growth rate (which isn't a serious issue thanks to her Speed, but it can make her less viable as a tank) and her lack of a Crest, which makes her unable to use Heroes' Relics without New Game+. She is proficient in Lances, Bows, and Riding, making her a natural fit for Cavalry classes and the Archer lines, the former is her defaulted line if she is recruited outside of the Golden Deer house. Leonie is one of the most flexible physical units as she has no subject weakness, thus can fill a plethora of physical oriented classes as needed. Out of all Cavalry default units, she is the strongest Bow Knight candidate as she has a natural affinity for all three core stats required to reclass into it and can compete with Shamir for the role in terms of long term potential since she has the proficiency in Riding while Shamir is neutral. Keeping her as a Cavalier or Paladin doesn't hamper her Speed growth too much either (she'll still have at least 50%), so she's less likely to end up slow compared to Sylvain or Ferdinand. Still, if one wishes to preserve her Speed, it is best not to have her gain levels in a cavalry class; one could alternatively make her a Swordmaster or Assassin to increase her Speed growths to incredibly high levels (up to 80%), though it will require training her Sword skill (which she is neutral at). Bow Knight is usually her best end-game class, taking advantage of her proficiencies, high Dexterity and high Speed, but due to Bow Knight's very low growth rate bonuses, it can be worthwhile to keep her in an Advanced-tier class for stat gains. Like with other physical attackers, there are other skills that can highly benefit Leonie. Training in Axe can get Leonie to acquire the Brigand class for Death Blow, while training her in Flying can get her to Pegasus Knight for Darting Blow. Paladin can get her Aegis to protect her against bows and spells, the latter being a greater threat to her, and even heavy armor classes can provide some benefit to her, such as Fortress Knight giving her Pavise (which she can easily trigger due to her high Dexterity). Sadly, training her in Brawling won't prove too beneficial for her, as she cannot become a Brawler, Grappler, or War Master, and Healing Focus isn't the most useful skill to her due to her HP only being slightly above average. Overall, Leonie is regarded as one of the best characters in the game due to her sheer growth rates and lack of skill weaknesses. Her Speed can rival Petra's if given the right classes, her Dexterity and Luck make her excellent for scoring critical hits, and she can even take a decent amount of damage from physical attacks (though she's not a true tank). Magic is her only real weakness, but this can be overcome with good tactics or with the extra range she gets from the Bow Knight class. Supports * Byleth (S-Support with male Byleth) * Claude * Lorenz * Raphael * Ignatz * Lysithea * Marianne * Hilda * Bernadetta * Felix * Sylvain * Seteth * Alois * Catherine * Shamir Quotes :Leonie/Quotes Possible Endings Leonie - The Blade Breaker II : Leonie joined up with the mercenaries formerly led by Jeralt. As his greatest apprentice, she quickly took on a leadership role and eventually even inherited the title of Blade Breaker. She came to be known as Jeralt the Second, as she began to resemble him in all things—including his drinking habits. She left behind many unpaid tavern tabs. Leonie and Byleth (Verdant Wind / Silver Snow) : Byleth announced his marriage to Leonie shortly after becoming leader of the United Kingdom of Fódlan. Though she accepted the status of queen, Leonie disliked the pageantry of the position and refused to part with her weapons. She avoided court and instead founded the Jeralt Company, an elite group of soldiers hand-picked from the royal guard. They mostly busied themselves by hunting down bandits and monsters, but they also stopped the remnants of the Imperial army from organizing a revolt. It is rumored that one knight of rare skill who fought alongside Leonie in the Jeralt Company was none other than the king himself. Leonie and Byleth (Crimson Flower) : Almost immediately after Byleth and Leonie had finished their lively wedding ceremony, the struggle against those that slither in the dark began in earnest. Leaving the Black Eagle Strike Force behind, the pair formed a new group called the Jeralt Company and invited all their friends and allies to join them. The group fought all across Fódlan, cementing the Empire's victory and cleaning up its enemies. With Fódlan secure, all but two members of the Jeralt Company returned to their homes. The couple continued their careers as mercenaries, taking on all kinds of tasks, from monster hunting to tavern security. Their strength and humility were well loved. Leonie and Byleth (Azure Moon) : Byleth announced his marriage to Leonie shortly after being named archbishop of the Church of Seiros. Though she accepted the status of the archbishop's wife, Leonie disliked the formality of the position and refused to part with her weapons. Avoiding involvement with the church, she founded the Jeralt Company, an elite group of soldiers hand-picked from the Knights of Seiros. They served as guards to the archbishop in peacetime, and were first to respond to reports of bandits or monsters. It is rumored that one knight of rare skill who fought alongside Leonie in the Jeralt Company was none other than the archbishop himself. Leonie and Claude : Leonie returned to Sauin Village to repay her debts and mysteriously vanished afterwards. Some years later, when trade between Fódlan and Almyra began in earnest, the village received notice that the Almyran king would be passing through on his way to Garreg Mach. The village rushed to prepare themselves. When the anticipated day arrived, they were shocked to find Leonie at the king's side. She had gone to visit Claude in Almyra, and had ended up staying to become his queen. Faced with the sight of Leonie in the resplendent clothing of a monarch, her father and the other villagers could do nothing but stand in mute amazement. Leonie and Felix (Azure Moon) : Leonie took over the mercenary group formerly led by Jeralt. She made a name for herself as a superb mercenary and was eventually hired by the young Duke Fraldarius, Felix. He entrusted her with many important tasks, and over time, Fraldarius territory became Leonie's home base. The two spent a great deal of time drinking together, but Felix, knowing Leonie's reputation and habits, learned to extract her payment for the drinks in advance. Leonie and Felix (Other routes) : After the war, Felix abandoned his noble title and chose to make a living with his sword. He accepted Leonie as his partner, and together they became wandering mercenaries. Their different fighting styles complemented one another well, and their combined skill was enough to handle any enemy. Some time later, the mercenary group formerly led by Jeralt joined them, and under their leadership, became the most feared company in Fódlan. After the post-war chaos passed, however, work became scarce, and the pair eventually became so desperate that they rebranded themselves as street performers. They proved surprisingly capable in their new profession. Leonie and Lorenz : As the new head of House Gloucester, Lorenz first worked to restore his own territory, and then expanded his vision to include reforms for all of Fódlan. At the height of his storied political career, he announced his marriage to Leonie, who had become a renowned mercenary. The choice came as a shock to the public, who could not see what the pair had in common, but those who knew them well saw it as inevitable due to the strength of the bond they had forged during the war. As a ruling couple, they used their varying talents to usher in a new age of prosperity and carve their names into history. Leonie and Raphael : Leonie took over the mercenary company formerly led by Jeralt. She ran out of money constantly, however, due to sending all of her earnings back to her village, and so developed a reputation for unpaid tavern tabs. When she came upon the inn that Raphael had been helping to run with his family, she was overjoyed to finally find a place that would trust her enough to open a new tab. In her years frequenting the establishment, she accrued such a massive debt to Raphael that the only way to pay him off was to work for him. By the time the debt was finally paid, she had moved in with him. They lived happily for the rest of their days. Leonie and Ignatz : Leonie took over the mercenary company formerly led by Jeralt. Though she earned a great deal of renown, the work began to dry up as the post war chaos subsided. It was around that time she had a chance to reunion with Ignatz, who had persuaded his family to allow him to wander the world as an artist. Remembering how they had once promised to travel together, Leonie disbanded her mercenary company and resolved to accompany him. The pair left Fódlan, searching for sights hither too unseen. Where their journey took them remains unknown. Leonie and Seteth : While Seteth remained at the monastery after the war to restore the Church of Seiros, Leonie wandered the land in pursuit of her dream to become an elite mercenary. It seemed as if their paths would never cross again. Years later, after they had achieved their goals, both retired and disappeared from the public eye at the same time, as if it had been prearranged. Though no official records of their lives after that time exist, it is rumored that a happy couple resembling them was sighted in a small mountain village. The couple was known for their excellent fishing skills, and for cooking up their bountiful catches for all the local villagers and travelers. Leonie and Alois (Crimson Flower) : Leonie joined up with the mercenaries formerly led by Jeralt. As his greatest apprentice, she quickly took on a leadership role, and eventually even inherited the title of Blade Breaker. No matter where she went, however, she was burdened with Jeralt's unpaid tavern tabs. Angry with Alois for pushing these debts upon her, she went to see him with the intention of forcing him to pay half the debt. But when she arrived, she found a suntanned Alois happily lounging after a hard day's work on his family farm. Leonie found herself unable to go through with it. She did become a world-renowned mercenary, but she spent the whole of her career paying off debt. Leonie and Alois (Other routes) : Leonie joined up with the mercenaries formerly led by Jeralt. As his greatest apprentice, she quickly took on a leadership role, and eventually even inherited the title of Blade Breaker. No matter where she went, however, she was burdened with Jeralt's unpaid tavern tabs. Angry with Alois for pushing these debts upon her, she went to Garreg Mach to force him to pay half the debt. She encountered a smiling Alois, who had become captain of the Knights of Seiros, and who was all too happy in his new prosperity to take the debts back on. It is said that Leonie developed quite the drinking habit once she was free to visit taverns whenever she liked. Leonie and Shamir : Leonie assumed leadership of the mercenaries formerly led by Jeralt. One day, she was hired to protect a noble who had been warned of a bandit attack. The warning note listed all of the noble's foul deeds, and was signed with the image of a spider, which Leonie recognized. Just as she suspected, the one who came on the appointed day was none other than Shamir. Leonie was happy to break her contract on this occasion, and even offered Shamir a position in her company. The result was the most famous mercenary group ever to exist in Fódlan. It is said that their flag bore the image of a spider, and...another vaguely arachnid creature. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Leonie is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Leonie is a French feminine given name meaning "lioness". Trivia * Leonie shares her voice actress Ratana with Ishtar in Fire Emblem Heroes. * Leonie has a unique post-timeskip battle model as a Cavalier and Paladin. * Leonie stands at 168cm (or about 5’6”). * Leonie's outfit during the War Phase is similar to Jeralt's. * Leonie shares her Paralogue with Linhardt but, differently from the other characters with a shared Paralogue, the two cannot support. The same goes for Ferdinand and Lysithea, Caspar and Mercedes, and also Anna and Jeritza. *In a survey conducted by Famitsu Magazine, Leonie placed 15th for females and 29th overall with 231 votes in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Gallery leoniev2.png|Concept art of Leonie from the Three Houses artbook File:B18-044HN artwork.png|Artwork of Leonie in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Yoko Matsurika. File:B18-045N artwork.png|Artwork of Leonie in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Yoko Matsurika. B18-044HN.png|Leonie as a Cavalier in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B18-045N.png|Leonie as a Commoner in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). FE3H_Screenshot_Leonie.png Leonie SRank.png|CG artwork of Leonie at S Support Leonie Portrait 5 Years.png|Leonie's post time skip portrait. Leonie 5 Years.jpg|Leonie after the time skip. leonie commoner.jpg|Leonie's battle model as a Commoner. leonie myrmidon.jpg|Leonie's battle model as a Myrmidon. leonie soldier.jpg|Leonie's battle model as a Soldier. leonie fighter.jpg|Leonie's battle model as a Fighter. leonie monk.jpg|Leonie's battle model as a Monk. leonie mercenary.jpg|Leonie's battle model as a Mercenary. Leonie died ending.png|Leonie's end card if she dies before the timeskip. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters